


For The Best

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Babybones, Big Brother Papyrus, Orphans, Sad, Sad Papyrus, Young Sans, baby bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Papyrus is the older brother and must make a very hard decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for ages and I needed to get at least part of it out, it kept distracting me.

He just kept _coughing._

Papyrus blinked the tears out of his eyes. It was so cold, but he had to wrap Sans in his jacket. His bare arms shook against the chill as he held his brother close and cried.

Sans wouldn’t stop coughing. His poor little frame shook with it. Even when he wasn’t coughing, he was wheezing, and Papyrus didn’t know what to do. He held his baby brother in primal fear. He was too small to last in the cold- he was just so small. Papyrus sobbed, clutching the fabric of his red scarf. It was wrapped around Sans- he needed it more. It was all they had left of their father. He’d never worn it much, but it was his. He was dead, now, but Papyrus closed his eyes and pretended like he wasn’t. Like he’d come out and find them and take them home and give them something to eat- he was so hungry. He was so cold.

And Sans wouldn’t stop coughing.

“I’m sorry- I-I’m sorry, brother,” Papyrus cried. He’d eaten their last rotten scrap of an apple three days ago. Anything he found now, he gave to Sans. He was so weak and small.

Sans whined something. Papyrus cradled him tightly, trying to keep the cold away. Sans was hardly moving anymore. He wasn’t as warm. Papyrus’s shoulders shook as he cried into the scarf.

“I-I’m sorry, Sans,” he sobbed. He couldn’t do it- two weeks orphaned and he was already giving up. His brother needed food, and shelter. He was small- and cute- somebody had to be willing to take him! Somebody would be glad to have a little skeleton like him.

“I’m so sorry,” he whimpered. He stood up on shaking legs. He stumbled as his vision swam- he was so hungry. Sans coughed.

He went to Grillby’s. Grillby was kind- he didn’t question Papyrus when he stayed in the bar for hours at a time without ordering. He’d even given them free food once. Nobody had much, but Grillby had food. Food would make Sans better.

Until they went hungry again. He was so frail. He couldn’t live out here like this- he would die. Papyrus had to stop walking as the thought crossed his mind. Sans couldn’t die. Sans was all he had left.

That’s why it hurt so much to knock on the back door and wait. He hugged his brother. He gave him a kiss on the head and cooed to him, even though he was sobbing himself.

“I’m sorry, Sans,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I have to. Please forgive me- please… I’m so sorry.” He buried his head against his brother’s. Sans coughed, but returned the gesture as best as he could. He was so small. He was so young.

Grillby peeked through the crack in the door. Papyrus kept his hold for a moment longer, too afraid.

“It’s very late,” was all the monster said.

“M-My brother needs f-f-food,” Papyrus said. He kept his voice as steady as he could, but it was so cold. “He- he’s sick. He’s very sick, sir, he needs food or he’ll- he’ll…”

Grillby stared. He was so warm, the fire on his head lighting up the darkness outside. He was still wearing his work clothes, and his home smelled like food and good things. It was small, but it was so warm.

“I can probably find something-”

“Please sir-” Papyrus said as he stepped forward. “Please just-” he couldn’t say it- “please take him inside. He’s s-so sick, sir, he’s been coughing for the last week and it just keeps getting worse and I-I-I can’t- I can’t let him die-”

Grillby stared down with a deep and guilty pain in his eyes. He let out a breath, which steamed into the cold air like smoke.

“I’m sorry… I can’t support two children-”

“Just him!” Papyrus wailed. “He’s small, he won’t need much- h-h-he’s very well b-behaved, and he- he- he hardly ever cries- he’s really good- he’s good and he’ll be a good for you- please- I can’t- I can’t feed him- I’ll get a job and I’ll send you money and I’ll do anything-” Papyrus was bawling at that point. “Please, _please_ ,” he whined. His tears fell on Sans’s blanket. “Please… I’ll send a-a-all the money I make and I’ll do a-anything- please don’t let him die- please- he can’t live out h-here- he’ll die- please-”

Papyrus felt his legs give out as he fell to the ground. He wasn’t even looking at Grillby- he was holding his brother. It felt like he would fall apart, like his throat was being squeezed, like his whole world was crumbling. Who would he hold at night? Who would he tell bedtime stories to? Who would make him smile when all he wanted to do was sit and cry?

“I’ll do it,” Grillby said. He got down on his knees.

Papyrus raised his head as he cried. “Please- p-please promise you’ll take care of him- please- he’s r-really good. He’s…” he choked on a sob. “I’m so sorry, brother.”

“I promise.”

Papyrus looked at his brother one more time- he remembered the times when Sans would crawl across the kitchen floor to him while dad watched with a smile. He might not ever see Sans again- he didn’t know if he could bear to see Sans again, not after abandoning him. He was no big brother. He was a failure.

Papyrus’s soul felt like it could shatter. He shoved the child into Grillby’s arms. He couldn’t stay- he couldn’t do it. He turned and ran and he didn’t look back.

Sans deserved to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus was tall.

Sans watched him cautiously. They didn’t have guests all that often, and this was no stranger. Grillby lead the way through the house, showing this… this  _ other _ skeleton around.

He’d catch Sans’s eye every few minutes. Sans did his best to look grumpy, because he was. He could count on one hand the number of times Papyrus had shown his face in the house, and Sans was fourteen. Papyrus was twenty five, if he remembered correctly. It wasn’t like Sans knew anything about his brother- it wasn’t like Papyrus bothered to show up and get to know him. 

“Thank you for having me,” the tall skeleton said. This was his longest visit yet- he’d been there for a whole half an hour. It was evident that Grillby wanted his adopted son to make an effort to get to know his older brother, but why should he? Papyrus had better things to do than take care of Sans. Papyrus had  _ abandoned _ him. Nobody talked about it but Sans knew.

“Of course,” Grillby replied softly. Grillby was always so kind to Papyrus. Sans scowled and crossed his arms, and he didn’t miss the look that crossed Papyrus’s face.

“Perhaps I should go- I don’t want to overstay my welcome-” he began, but Grillby waved the words away. They were in the living room.

“You should stay for dinner at least,” Grillby said. Sans couldn’t stop the frustrated exhalation that left his teeth.

Papyrus heard it, and Papyrus frowned. He began to protest again, but Grillby insisted. Sans glared at his dad, and Grillby shot him quite the chilly look for somebody made of fire.

And so Papyrus stayed for dinner. 

“So Papyrus-” Grillby began as they started into their meal- “you’re still doing maintenance work at the Core, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Papyrus said. Sans hated it-  _ sir.  _ Papyrus was so polite and Sans hated it. “I’m there to do the heavy lifting, what with these muscles!” he said with a smile. Grillby chuckled. Sans picked idly at his food. Papyrus’s smile faded.

“And you’re still living in Hotland, is that correct?”

“Ah- y-yes, I am,” Papyrus said, but his polite smile was gone. “I get by, sir.”

They spoke their small talk while Sans was too angry to eat. Papyrus didn’t belong here, in his house. Papyrus had given him away to live a life of luxury in  _ Hotland-  _ with a job under the Royal Scientist and a nice life. Sans wanted to hate him, and he  _ did _ , but what could have been’s kept flashing through his mind and they made his hands still and his teeth clench. A big brother… he could have had a big brother. 

But Papyrus didn’t want a brother. Papyrus had left his brother in the hands of a stranger and he never even visited and he was so polite and kind and there was  _ no reason he would leave Sans unless he hated his little brother _ -

“Sans? Are you alright?”

Sans’s head shot up to look at his father. Grillby looked equal parts concerned and angry at his adopted son’s actions. Sans just had to look at Papyrus again and see the plain and simple worry in his eye sockets before he pushed himself away from the table.

“I’m going to my room.”

“Sans, your brother is here-”

“He’s not my brother!” 

It had bubbled up out of nowhere. It felt good to say it. It felt so fucking good to say it and see the hot anger in his father’s eyes and the hurt in Papyrus’s. Sans stood, silent and shaking, waiting for his “brother” to do something. Yell at him. Try to be kind to him and trick him.

Sans watched the tears well in Papyrus’s sockets. His soul lurched as Papyrus stood up and hurriedly wiped them away.

“You’re right… I-I’m sorry,” he said. “Thank you for the food, sir.”

“Papyrus, wait-” Grillby tried, but he was already gone. The fire monster stared at the door in shock before he turned his gaze to Sans.

Sans knew he’d done wrong. He stared, still trying to be defiant, waiting to be shouted at. Grillby looked at him, and then back to the door, before he let out a deep, sad breath and put his head in his hands.

“Sans…”

“It’s true!” he said hotly. “He’s not my brother! He can’t just come here after so long and pretend things are fine. They’re not fine.” Sans hated that he was so worked up about this. He hated the wetness in his voice. “He doesn’t even come and visit- he doesn’t care. He doesn’t  _ care.” _

Grillby said nothing. He just shook his head.

“He could at least come by- or- just  _ talk  _ to me- he can’t show up now that i’m older and pretend like he didn’t abandon me.”

“He didn’t abandon you, Sans,” Grillby said. He sounded so worn. “Leaving you here nearly broke him.”

Grillby never talked to him about this. He never knew how Papyrus had left him.

“I’m sorry, Sans,” Grillby said to the accusatory looks. “I know I should have talked to you about this sooner, but… it’s a very difficult memory. Papyrus asked me not to, and it’s not something I like to think about.” Grillby took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “But I shouldn’t have kept it like I did.”

“No matter what, he still left me-”

“No, he didn’t. If he hadn’t given you up, you would be dead. You were too frail to live without a home- Papyrus knew that.”

Sans’s eye sockets went wide. “W… Without a home?”

“I don’t know the specifics,” Grillby said. “He never told me. I… at the time, I couldn’t afford two children. I told him that, and he begged me to take you. He knew you wouldn’t survive otherwise. I couldn’t turn him down- not like he was.”

Sans stared off, not quite at Grillby, but not away, either. 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t visit, Sans, I really don’t. I tell him to, but he doesn’t. He sends me part of his pay every month, for taking care of you. He asks how you’re doing, what your hobbies are, about your school…”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

Grillby ducked his head in shame. “It’s my fault you two couldn’t be together,” Grillby said, more softly than before. “If I’d only taken both of you, he… he could have been here for you. I was barely scraping by myself, but…” Grillby didn’t continue. 

Sans didn’t know why, he just went. The fresh footprints in the snow lead to Waterfall, and he followed them.

He caught Papyrus near the entrance to the caverns. He saw the figure fast disappearing into the darkness and stopped.

“Wait!”

The older skeleton seemed to freeze. He spun around, dirty scarf grasped in one hand, and saw Sans standing some ways away, watching him.

Neither moved for a while. Sans was breathing heavily and he cursed himself for not thinking of what to say before he’d chased down his sibling like an idiot.

“Br-” Papyrus stopped himself and looked away. “S-Sans…”

Sans could hardly hear him. He walked closer on unsteady legs. Why had he done this? He should go home. He didn’t even know what to say to this guy.

“I’m… sorry. For dinner. If you don’t want me to come back I won’t.” Papyrus rubbed his arm and averted his eyes. “I shouldn’t have said what I did, I’m very sorry.”

“Dad told me you were homeless,” Sans blurted before he could think better of it. Papyrus recoiled. Silence.

“He said you didn’t want to leave me with him. Why’d you lie to me?”

“I-I didn’t lie-” Papyrus began, but Sans stepped forward and his brother stepped back.

“You might as well have! Why didn’t you tell me? I thought- I thought you-” Sans clenched his teeth together and stared down at the snow. It was cold, and they were really doing this in the middle of the road. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

“I’m sorry…” Papyrus tried, but Sans stomped his foot and Papyrus flinched.

“I don’t care about apologies! Just tell me the truth!”

Papyrus opened his mouth and held up his hand, but he stopped when he saw his little brother’s face. Sans glared at him. The path was abandoned at this hour- it was too late for anybody to be travelling. 

“You were sick,” Papyrus said softly. He did his best not to look at Sans. “You just… just kept coughing. I didn’t know what else to do, Sans… I’m sorry.”

“So you just… left me there? And never came back?” Sans accused.

“I-” Papyrus stopped himself. More tears were crowding his sockets. “I wanted to… but… but I…” Papyrus closed his eyes tight.

“But? But  _ what? _ ” Sans all but shouted. “What the hell could possibly make you do that? Was I- was I not good enough for you? Didn’t you like me enough-”

“No!” Papyrus cried. He stood awkwardly in the snow with his eyes down. “No- I-I loved you! You were my baby brother, I just- I… I…” he was shaking. “I failed… you didn’t need a brother like me… I thought it’d be better if I… stayed away…”

“I thought you hated me!” Sans said as he stepped forward. “I thought there was something  _ wrong  _ with me!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I… I-I’m sorry…” Papyrus cried.

“So what? So now you live it up in Hotland all cushy and pampered and you just… try to forget about me?”

Papyrus curled in on himself as much as one could while standing up. Sans felt his soul beat, but he was angry and the pity just turned to more anger.

“Do you even live in Hotland? Or maybe that was a lie too? You came here to Waterfall, why didn’t you take the ferry?”

Papyrus was crying. Not just a little, but full on sobbing. Sans’s hands were curled into fists, and he felt  _ bad _ for Papyrus, but he was just so angry.

“Answer me!”

“No! N-No, I don’t live in Hotland!” Papyrus said, words wet and full of tears. “I-I… I…”

“Tell me the  _ truth _ .”

Papyrus fell on his knees. Sans could see the snow melt where his tears fell- he moved forward out of instinct to help him up, but stopped.

“I-I-I live in Waterfall… in… in a cave…”

Sans froze.

“It’s not much but- but- I’m trying-”

“You’re still homeless,” Sans said. It wasn’t even a question. It didn’t need to be, either. Papyrus flinched back.

“I’m- I’m saving up! I am, i-it’s hard finding more jobs, I-”

“What about your job at the Core?” Sans asked, but the anger had melted from his voice.

Papyrus blinked up at him until he realized it was another accusation. He shook his head feverishly. 

“No! No, that’s true! I-I do have a job there!”

“Well what do you do with all that money, then?” Sans demanded. “How the hell can you afford to send us so much each month if-”

He sent it all to Grillby. Sans felt a big lump of something dark and slick settle in his bones as he realized it. He stared down at Papyrus in quiet disbelief.

“I t-told Grillby I would,” Papyrus sniffled. “I’m trying, I  _ promise _ I’m trying, I’ll find somewhere to rent soon- I promise-”

“Grillby doesn’t even know…” Sans said, mostly to himself. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Papyrus looked away. He was still on his knees in the snow, his dirty, frayed scarf lying on the ground beside him.

“I didn’t…” he sucked in a deep breath. “I didn’t want you to be embarrassed…”

Sans didn’t know what the hell to even say. Papyrus had give up everything- was  _ still  _ giving up everything- just for him. He was fucking homeless!

“Embarrassed?” Sans said, and Papyrus looked up sharply. “I’m not… I thought you hated me! Jesus Christ, how could you even…  _ begin _ to think this was okay!”

“I’m sorry… I-I don’t know…”

Sans shook his head. He was so confused- he was supposed to hate Papyrus, right? He’d hated his brother for years, but now he was supposed to pity him? And care about him? 

Papyrus hauled himself to his feet, wiping his face of his tears. “I… I should go…”

He turned to leave. Sans reached out and caught his arm and before either could really comprehend what was happening, Sans’s face was pressed against his brother’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Sans said softly. “I… I was a dick.”

Papyrus stayed frozen for a moment. Sans felt awkward, but Pap’s arms were suddenly around him and he was pulled tight into the sobbing skeleton’s embrace.

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry, brother- for leaving you- I’m so sorry,” Papyrus bawled. “I thought I’d never get to hold you again- you were so small- and frail- and- and-”

Papyrus’s words devolved into sobbing, and Sans let him be. Eventually the taller monster’s legs gave out and Sans went with him back on his knees. 

“I’ll never leave again,” Papyrus whimpered into his brother’s jacket. 

Sans hugged him a little harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the conclusion to this lil story

 

“Well, here it is!” Sans said. He held out his arms to show off his bedroom- it was decently sized, given that it was one of two in the house.

Papyrus held his bag in his hands and looked around shyly. It had taken weeks to convince him to move in, but once all of the miscommunication had been sorted out, Grillby agreed wholeheartedly. Papyrus could commute to Hotland from the ferry and keep his job, he wouldn’t have to be homeless anymore, and the skeleton brothers could be together again.

“I-I don’t need to have a room- I could stay on the couch-”

“We’re sharing it,” Sans said, putting an end to the argument before it could begin. “We have to make up for lost time- you can read me bedtime stories or some shit.”

Papyrus blushed but deposited his bag on the new mattress they’d bought. Papyrus had managed to save up a few hundred gold in his search for somewhere to live, but now that he didn’t need that he had decided to spend it on a bed. 

“It’s… nice,” Papyrus said before he smiled. “A little messy, though.”

Sans huffed. “You’re just like dad.”

Papyrus’s smile faltered immediately. He sat down on the mattress and grabbed the sheets in his hands. 

Sans grimaced. He moved to the bed Papyrus sat on and accompanied him.

“Sorry… guess that’s gonna take some getting used to, huh?”

“No no, it’s… it’s okay.”

“Yeah but… you knew our  _ dad _ dad. Biological. Right?” Sans asked. “I’ve… thought about that sometimes. Did we have a mom, too?”

“Just dad,” Papyrus said quietly. “He was a scientist.”

Sans nodded. “He… died when you were little?”

Papyrus nodded, but then shook his head and put on his bravest face. “It’s okay now! I’ve had a lot of time to get over it. And… I think he’d be happy as long as we’re both happy!” Papyrus gave Sans the biggest smile he could. 

“So what’s your favorite color?”

Papyrus gave Sans a quizzical look. 

“Come on- we’re brothers and we hardly know each other, we have to start somewhere.” Sans pulled himself up on the bed and Papyrus did the same, so they were facing each other. “Mine’s blue.”

“Orange,” Papyrus said.

Sans grinned and rubbed his face, searching for another question. Papyrus beat him to it-

“What’s your dream job?”

“Haven’t thought about it…” Sans shook his head. “You?”

“A member of the Guard,” Papyrus said. “What’s your favorite subject in school?”

“Math.”

“Do you have a lot of friends?”

Sans snickered. “Yeah, a handful-”

“Do you eat enough? Are you happy?”

“Yes, and yes, but-”

“Are you in any sports? Do you get along with your classmates? Are you-”

“Papyrus!”

The tall monster shut his mouth quickly and looked at his brother.

“You’re crying.”

Papyrus smiled sheepishly and wiped the beginnings of tears away. “I know, I know, I’m sorry, I just…” Papyrus grinned. “You’re so big now! I haven’t seen you since you were a baby bones- And you’re so smart, and Grillby told me how well you’re doing in school! I’m so proud of you, brother.”

Sans’s heart swelled and he smiled a real, genuine smile, the kind that he’d remember for a long time.

“Aw, that stuff ain’t nothin… you’re the one that managed to be the best big brother in the world without even knowing your little bro.”

Papyrus started crying again, in earnest, big happy tears that made Sans laugh but hug him all the same. Papyrus could be his big brother again, and that made Sans more happy than he’d ever admit. Papyrus was wonderful.

He was home.

  
  
  



End file.
